exsennadepofandomcom-20200214-history
Magnashire Atadan
Summary Magnashire is a character from Storiverse, Lord and Protector of Atadan Empire. He was born as an orphan, grow to be a truly strong warrior and eventually became Lord of Atadan Empire. A Multi-Universal Empire with trillions of Humans and other species in it, Later he optained Kader through unknown means, with it, he has killed many beings and Kader's number of uses almost expired, He saves 3 more uses for future threats of his Empire and his people. Appearance Magnashire is a man of average height (1.75m) and very fit built. Has pale skin, blue eyes, short, brown hair. and several scars in left side of his face. He wears standard uniform of Atadan Military. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A.' 1-A '''with Kader '''Name: '''Magnashire Atadan (Real name), Lord of Atadan Empire, Protector of Atadan Empire (Nicknames given by his people), The Foe Untouchable (Nickname given by his enemies) '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''49 '''Classification: '''Human, Soldier, 280th Lord of Atadan Empire '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 3, 4 and 8; Kader prevents him from dying and as Lord of Atadan Empire; He won't die for as long as his people exist), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, and Non-Physical Interaction (Can sense and interact with Incorporeal and Abstract beings), Energy Projection, Danmaku and Soul Manipulation (Can release omnidrectional energy beams which damages souls of anyone they hit), Aura and Forcefield Creation (His Aura acts as a forcefield, protecting him from physical and mental attacks at all times) Kader has Durability, Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Kader was created by Rallaruk, from his will to die, can negate all types of Immortality and Regeneration up to Rallaruk's level), Homing Attack (Kader will chase its target and is capable of reaching Alem), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Kader will kill and erase its target on a conceptual level, to the point that they never existed in the first place. Even Magnashire himself has trouble remembering about those he has killed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack Hakaigami, beings made of pure abstraction), Kader grants him Resistance to all of his own abilities plus Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Sealing, Resistance Negation and Power Nullification 'Attack Potency: Mountain level '(Fought against and is comparable to Beikan). '''Outerverse level with Kader (The Kader was created by Hakaigami Rallaruk and has potential to kill him, Rallaruk currently has Hırs value of 160) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ 'with '''Immeasurable '''reactions (Fought Mukafasu and Beikan), '''Irrelevant '''attack speed with Kader (Kader can kill Hakaigami, can reach Alem) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level.' Solar System level '''with Aura (His aura can resist attacks from Kızıl) 'Stamina: Infinite via Kader 'Range: '''Standard Melee range, thousands of kilometers with energy beams, Multiversal+ with Teleportation, Irrelevant with Kader '''Standard Equipment: '''His weapon, Kader; Meaning "Fate" or "Destiny", is a scythe-like weapon created by will of Rallaruk, which has ability to kill him, an Hakaigami, a being exist outside of "realspace" and all of its dimensions, Kader has potential to kill any Hakaigami with Hırs value less than 160, As Rallaruk gets stronger, so does Kader due to being part of him 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to likes of Beikan, Nubas, Ekoef and Ileirnat) '''Weaknesses: '''He used Kader to kill many beings and Kader only has 3 uses left Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: I'nconclusive Matces:' Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortal Characters Category:Rulers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers